


The Inner Workings Of A Bat Cave

by kosherrainbow



Series: The Make or Break of it All [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec & Clary are raised as siblings, Alec uses a wheelchair, Garroway family, Gen, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherrainbow/pseuds/kosherrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of the epic friendship between Simon Lewis and Alec and Clary Garroway.</p><p>A deleted flashback from another of my stories, Stands alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner Workings Of A Bat Cave

**Author's Note:**

> One of my chapters from 'Make or Break of It All' got too long so this flashback got cut. It stands alone
> 
> All you need to know. Luke and Jocelyn are married and raising Alec (who uses a wheelchair) and Clary as siblings in the mudane world.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think!

Luke stepped out of the elevator and looked around the living room moderately on alert that he didn't see anyone immediately. He made his way past the crayons that littered the coffee table and  game controllers out of out of the basket they normally lived in until he was at the end of the hallway. A sigh of relief escaped as he spotted Jocelyn leaning against the way near the doorway of Alec's room. Her eyes met his as she waved him to come join her spying. Quietly he took position opposite and peered in the room to the best of his ability without being caught. 

The police officer smiled at the sight of Alec and Clary pulling things out of the toy chest when another dark haired boy came into view. He sent a questioning look to his wife.

'Simon' She mouthed. 'New to Clary's class.'

Clary and Alec had plenty of friends at school, but for a variety reasons few of them ever seemed to make it to their home. So, Luke took it as a hopeful sign as this new kids seemed to take the lead.

"Alec will be Batman….I'll be Robyn...and you can be….uh...Poison Ivy!"

"Why does Alec get to be Bateman?" The sound of Clary's protests traveled rather loudly into the hallway.

"Because he's already riding the Batmobile."

  
A soft laugh got caught in Luke throat and his smile matched his wife. The statement had been said with all seriousness, as if the answer should have been completely obvious. No longer able to contain himself the police officer popped his head into the room.

“Hey, guys.”

Clary nearly catapulted herself over Alec’s chair, “Daddy!”

“How my favorite pumpkin-head?”

“Simon and Alec are making me be Poison Ivy.”

“Poison Ivy?!” He proclaimed with an exaggerated enthusiasm. “That’s awesome. They’re the coolest.”

He had no clue who he was talking about, but the six year old seemed mollified as she climbed back down.

Jocelyn’s voice joined the conversation, “What does everyone want for dinner?”

“Bacon cheeseburgers!” Alec proclaimed, spinning himself to face his parents. 

His mom just smiled, “Simon’s mom told they don’t eat bacon or cheeseburgers so we probably shouldn’t combine the two. How about mac’n’cheese and fish sticks? ”

Her son wasn’t the only disappointed face as she began to leave the room. Alec looked back to his new friend “Sorry. I tried.”

“It’s okay.”  Simon assured. "You tried."

Luke shook his head, mostly for his own benefit, “Alright, you three have fun. I’m going to go help Mom. Clary, pick the vegetable?”

"None?” She asked hopeful puppy dog eyes she had learned from Alec.

“Try again.”

“Salad?” She muttered.

“Ding-ding-ding. That’s the right answer! You want to know what your prize is?”

She seemed to cheer up at the mention of the prize, nodding happily.

“After dinner, we’ll all go get ice cream. Sound good?” He ruffled each kids hair, not that Alec’s needed any help before he stepped out.

“That was your dad?” He stopped  just past the doorway, out of sight, at the sound of Simon’s voice.

“Yes.” Alec’s voice was firm, there would be no argument from him.

“He. Is.  AWESOME.” Simon declared. “Now back to the bat cave!”


End file.
